


Water

by TabooMonster123



Series: Sormik Week 2016 [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Day 1: Water (healing/passivity), Gen, Sormikweek2016, This is only vaguely associated with water and i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabooMonster123/pseuds/TabooMonster123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey and Mikleo are not pleased to have been separated for their lessons. Or: how the ruin exploration thing got started, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

“Mikleo!” Sorey bounded up the hill, waving his arms. “ _Mikleo!”_

“So _rey,_ ” Mikleo whined. “I am _trying_ to _focus._ ”

Ever since Jiji had taken them both aside after their tenth birthday, Sorey and Mikleo had spent half their lessons separated. And while Sorey was learning how to use a sword to hunt prickleboars, Mikleo was off learning seraphic artes.

Alone.

_Without Sorey._

There had been yelling. Jiji was unrepentant.

After a few weeks of meditation and “becoming one with the water”, Mikleo had to concede that Sorey’s presence at these lessons would undoubtedly be distracting, but that didn’t lessen the loneliness of being separated from the person who had literally been by his side since the day they were born. Sorey was taking it even worse.

“Mikleo,” he panted, grinning madly. “Let’s skip.”

Never, in all his years, had Mikleo heard something so ridiculous come out of Sorey’s mouth, and Sorey was usually pretty bad. “ _What?_ ”

“Let’s skip!” He said again, standing straighter now as he caught his breath. “Cut class. Play hooky. Not do our lessons and go do something else instead.”

Mikleo frowned and stood up from where he was seated a good fifty yards from his house’s front door. That was new, too, and had been the source of even more screaming; supposedly, if Sorey and Mikleo were old enough to learn to fight, they were old enough to have their own living spaces as well. Sorey had taken to sneaking into Mikleo’s house at night, much to the amusement of their neighbors.

“What should we do?” Mikleo asked.

A look of surprise passed over Sorey’s face before transforming into a wide grin. “There’s that old ruin north of the town entrance, right? Let’s go there!”

“Alright,” Mikleo said. “Do we need anything? Food?”

“I’ve got apples in my bag.” Sorey grabbed his hand and began tugging him down the mountain. “Let’s go!”

“Okay, okay already!”

It took barely an hour for their absence to be noticed, and another hour to corral them out of the crumbling tower they called a ruin and back to their lessons. There was scolding (met with unrepentant grins— that place was so cool! How old do you think it was?) and promises of consequences if they ever skipped class again (an at least monthly occurrence; eventually they were just given set time off). But Sorey and Mikleo were far more interested in reliving their adventure, and this day started a pattern that would continue until the day they left Elysia.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only vaguely associated with the Water prompt? (they're more like guidelines, anyway...)
> 
> I originally wanted Mikleo to combine his artes with Sorey's swordfighting skills to do combined artes, but that didn't happen for reasons I can't quite explain. I got this instead! I rather like this a bit more.
> 
> Sorey and Mikleo's past together is never talked about very explicitly or in a lot of detail; we really only know that they grew up together and went from being tiny nerdlings to older, relatively experienced explorers of ruins. I thought it would be cute to start off with a scene like this from their childhood together.


End file.
